Chantage
by kaidoh20
Summary: Quand Oshitari et Gakuto se mettent au chantage, c'est leur Capitaine qui prend ...


Chantage

Ils ne sont pas à moi, et des fois (pour certains persos) je ne le regrette pas car bonjour les embrouilles !!

C'est mon petit délire après avoir eu trop chaud dans la journée !

Allez bonne lecture.

* * *

Un idiot ! C'est le premier mot qui lui vient à l'esprit quand il regardait son reflet dans le miroir. Il n 'y avait que les idiots pour se laisser embarquer dans ce genre de situation. 

A ces côtés, Oshitari tentait désespérément d'ôter la tache de sauce tomate qui avait pris place sur la manche de la chemise de son capitaine.

-Je te préviens, j'ai payé cette chemise très cher !

-Tu n'auras qu'à en acheter une autre alors !!

Atobe jeta un regard noir à son joueur. Le Tensai ne s'en formalisa pas et remonta ses lunettes sur son nez.

Etant donné que cette tâche ne voulait pas quitter son vêtement, le capitaine se résigna à abandonner.

-De toute façon je suis sure que ça partira au lavage, fit le Tensai.

-Bon ! Maintenant, tu vas me dire où tu L'as caché !!

Oshitari observa autour de lui et eut un petit sourire en coin.

-Oshitari !! Je n'ai pas que ça à faire !!

Atobe s'impatientait. Son double 2 jouait avec ses nerfs. Si Kabaji avait était là il lui aurait demandé de les jeter depuis le toit du bâtiment !! Mais Kabaji n'était pas là et Atobe ne faisait physiquement pas le poids contre ses deux joueurs réunis.

Plus Oshitari souriait et plus son capitaine s'énervait. Et bien évidemment, plus Atobe bouillonnait plus Oshitari souriait.

-Gakuto nous attend.

Sur ces mots le Tensai poussa son capitaine hors des toilettes et ce dernier soupira de désespoir. Ils rejoignirent Gakuto assis à une table prés d'un mur. Atobe s'assit et regarda autour de lui. Il n'en revenait pas d'être dans un lieu pareil. Comme si une personne de son rang pouvait mettre les pieds dans ce genre d'établissement !! Il ne manquerait plus qu'il croise cet idiot de Momoshiro et ce serait le comble.

-Bon, la plaisanterie a assez duré ! Dites-moi qu'est ce que vous en avez fait ??

-Mdu malme matome, marmonna le rouquin.

-Gakuto !! Bon sang ! Surveille tes manières ! se désespéra le Capitaine.

-C'est vrai Gakuto, on ne parle pas la bouche pleine ! lança Oshitari. Déjà que tu as réussi à mettre de la sauce sur la chemise d'Atobe !

-Hoi, Oshitari ! C'est quoi ce ton ironique ??

-Atobe ! fit Gakuto une fois qu'il avait avalé ce qu'il avait dans la bouche. Mange ton Big Mac avant qu'il ne soit trop froid !

Atobe se passa la main sur les yeux. Jamais il ne mangerait ça !! Il y avait des limites au chantage !!

-Bon maintenant ça suffit !!

-Atobe, si tu veux qu'on te le rende, tu dois manger !!

-Oshitari si tu veux rester titulaire ne joues pas à ça avec moi !!

-Mais c'est très bon !! fit Gakuto avant d'attaquer sa portion de potatoes.

Oshitari mangea quelques-unes unes de ses frittes et invita son capitaine à en faire de même.

-Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour je verrais Atobe dans un Mc Do !!

-Gakuto, la ferme ! lança Atobe.

Il ne voulait pas manger. Qui sait avec quels ingrédients ces machins étaient fait !!

-Flash-back-

Atobe entra comme une furie dans les vestiaires et défia ses joueurs du regard.

-Où il est ??

-Quoi ? demanda Oshitari.

-Ne faites pas les innocents !! Je sais que c'est vous ! Alors, où il est ??!!

Gakuto finit d'enfiler son t-shirt et regarda son partenaire de double avec complicité. Le Tensai remonta ses lunettes et fit un clin d'œil au rouquin.

-Tu as raison. C'est bien nous les coupables.

-Mais.. .commença Atobe.

-Mais, continua Oshitari, tu penses bien qu'on ne te le rendra pas si facilement.

Atobe soupira. C'était évident. Venant d'Oshitari s'était tout à fait logique.

-Bon, Ore-sama n'est pas d'humeur à s' énerver, alors balance. Tu veux quoi ??

-Hum..j'hésite, fit Oshitari. Te couper les cheveux, te les teindre, te forcer à..

-Je sais !! hurla presque Gakuto.

Le capitaine ferma les yeux. Les idées du rouquin n'apportaient jamais rien de bon ! Et il avait raison de se méfier.

-Tu vas venir avec nous au Mc Do !!

-Bonne idée, répliqua Oshitari.

Atobe resta muet tant cette idée était plus que stupide.

-Et tu devras y manger !! rajouta le rouquin.

-Sinon, tu ne le reverras jamais !!

-Fin du Flash-back-

Oshitari tendait une fritte à son capitaine.

-Il en est hors de question !!

-Allez mange !! Tu veux qu'on te le rende oui ou non ??

-Je vais vous tuer !! menaça Atobe.

Mais, malgré sa menace il prit la fritte et la mangea. Il avait fermé les yeux comme pour se préparer à un goût affreux. Mais bon, finalement ce n'était pas la mort ! Peut être un peu trop salé mais mangeable. Bien sur rien ne valait ses frittes qu'il faisait préparé spécialement pour lui.

-Alors ?? demanda Gakuto.

-Bof.

-Pft, t'es nul !!

-Allez Atobe, maintenant tu manges le burger !

S'il avait eu des mitraillettes à la place des yeux, Atobe aurait fusillé son Tensai sur place.

-Si… si je mange ce truc, vous le rendez ??

-Oui.

-On te le promet, rajouta Gakuto.

Atobe se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Ce burger ne le tentait pas , mais alors pas du tout. Mais pourtant il devait le manger. Il devait absolument récupérer ce qu'on lui avait pris.

Alors, il mangea. Il ne prenait pas le temps de mâcher correctement, il devait finir cette chose au plus vite !!

-J'y crois pas !! Il l'a vraiment fait !!

-Alors là Atobe !! Chapeau !! fit le Tensai.

-Vos gueules !! Dites moi plutôt ce que vous avez fait de Kabaji !!

Gakuto explosa de rire, ce qui mit son capitaine en rogne et attira l'attention des autres clients sur eux.

Oshitari remonta ses lunettes. Il devait choisir ses mots. Il ne pouvait pas balancer ça à son capitaine n'importe comment.

-En fait, Atobe, il faut qu'on t'avoue un truc.

-…

-Ben, jusqu'à ce que tu le dises on ne savait pas que c'était Kabaji que tu cherchais.., commença Gakuto.

-On a vu que tu avais perdu un truc alors on t'a fait croire qu'on l'avait pris.

-Je rêve !!

-Mais si c'est Kabaji que tu cherches, je sais où il est, annonça Gakuto en commençant à paniquer.

Atobe se leva de table et se mit à hurler :

-Mais vous êtes complètement atteint ma parole !! Faut vous faire soigner !! On a pas idée de faire…humpf

Oshitari venait de lui plaquer la main sur la bouche.

-Ca va pas de hurler comme ça !!

-Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de sortir, fit Gakuto.

Une fois dehors, Oshitari libéra son capitaine qui manquait de s'étouffer. Il était rouge de colère.

-Vous n'êtes que deux pauvres imbéciles !! Me faire ça à moi, Ore-sama !!

-Mais c'était tellement tentant !!

-Gakuto, n'en rajoute pas !! Je vous préviens, vous racontez cette histoire à quelqu'un et je vous égorge moi-même !!

Les joueurs acquiescèrent d'un même mouvement et annoncèrent à leur capitaine que Kabaji avait juste une visite chez le dentiste. Mais ce qui manqua de faire exploser Atobe c'était l'arrivée de son petit ami.

En effet Sanada s'avançait tranquillement vers eux et Gakuto le saluait de la main.

-Hoi, hoi !! C'est quoi cette histoire !! demanda Atobe.

-Dis lui, fit Gakuto en donnant un coup de coude à son partenaire de double.

-Pourquoi moi, lui murmura le Tensai.

-Parce que c'était ton idée !!

Atobe se retenait de les frapper. Il ne devait pas céder à ces pulsions primitives.

Sanada s'avança et regarda son petit ami avec un petit sourire. Atobe serra et desserra son poing. Pourquoi Sanada souriait-il comme ça ?? Ce n'était pas son genre !! Oshitari ! C'était forcément un coup d'Oshitari !! Il n'y avait que lui pour faire ça !

-C'est quoi ce bordel ??

-J'y suis pour rien, lança Gakuto.

Oshitari regarda Sanada et lui dit :

-J'ai gagné.

-Hum. Tu le connais depuis plus longtemps que moi, je ne vois que ça.

-??? C'est quoi cette histoire ??

-Un se-cret ! fit Sanada en entraînant son ami à l'écart.

Atobe ne sut jamais que devoir manger au Mc Do était en fait une idée de Sanada. Ce dernier tenait à se venger, sans que cela ressemble à une vengeance, du fait qu'Atobe l'avait traîné de force dans une de ses affreuses soirées pour gosses de riches. Il en gardait un affreux souvenir.

Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire…

Fini !!


End file.
